Our Stories
by candybar-honey
Summary: : Idol itu tidakboleh berpacaran tapi siapa yang tahu kehidupan mereka di balik layar? / SasuHina/Warning Inside


**WARNING: typo(s),AU,OOC,alur gaje,Abal**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Summary: Idol itu tidakboleh berpacaran tapi siapa yang tahu kehidupan mereka di balik layar? / SasuHina/Warning Inside**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE !**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **FICT INI© Candybar-honey**

Industri musik Jepang beberapa tahun ini mulai Berjaya, dengan adanya pendatang baru dan senior yang bertahan dan masih eksis memeriahkan industrik music Jepang, beberapa girlband idol, boyband idol baru bermunculan namun tak mengalahkan eksistensi dari girilband idol bernama KGirls. Girlband idol yang sudah 4 tahun terbentuk itu tak pernah redup eksistensinya mereka selalu menjadi nomer satu di hati masyarakat Jepang, namun bukan rahasia lagi jika idol yang sudah eksis memiliki kontrak untuk tidak boleh berpacaran atau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seseorang sebelum kontrak habis ataupun umur yang ditentukan, mereka bisa saja mengecewakan para fans, termasuk KGirls group idol ini tidak diperbolehkan memiliki hubungan khusus, anggot KGirls terdiri dari Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Ino Yamanaka dan Tenten, mereka mempunyai kontrak untuk tidak berpacaran dalam kurun waktu 7 tahun ini dalam KGirls.

Untuk group idol jangan lupakan idol laki-laki paling panas di Jepang mereka adalah kelompok Zero, group idol yang beranggotakan Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru ini pun memiliki kontrak pacaran yang berlaku selama 8 tahun. Namun dunia hiburan sungguhlah dunia yang paling menggiurkan, penuh godaan dan kesenangan yang tak terhingga, siapa sangka anggota yang paling banyak pemuja nya itulah yangsedang menjalani hubungan gelap, dibalik layar semuanya terpampang secara kasat mata.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan kawaii!" teriak fans laki-laki yang tadi mendapat jabatan tangan sang idola "Arigatou minna" ucap Hinata

"Ayo Hinata, sudah waktunya kita beres-beres" sng menejer tentu saja langsung membawa sang idola ke belakang panggung untuk siap-siap pulang ke apartemen KGirls. Di ruang ganti sudah berkumpul para anggota KGrils dan beberapa penata rambut dan kostum,kelihatannya hanya Hinata yang belum berganti baju

"Hina-chan! Kau darimana saja huh , ku kira kau diculik fans laki-laki yang tadi bergerombol di depan studio"

"T-Tidak kok Ino-chan aku hanya sedikit menyapa mereka"

"Huh dasar Hinata, tidak bisa melihat ada fans yang kesusahan ya" Tenten tertawa kecil

"Hinata, cepat ganti baju aku dan yang lain akan menuggu disini"Manajer galak mereka sebut saja Anko emnegur sng idola yang lagi-lagi belum berganti baju

"Ano, Anko-san bisa menunggu saja di lobi, aku mungkin agak lama"

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku dan yang lain akan menunggu mu di lobi bawah jangan pergi kemana-mana dan langsung pergi ke lobi ya…"

Hinata mengangguk mantap dan mengambil baju gantinya yang ada di sofa ruang tunggu. Setelah berganti kostum panggung dengan baju kaos kebesaran warna biru tua dan rok pendek selutut berwarna pink gadis bersurai indigo itu kelua ruang ganti dan berjalan santai menuju lift. Memencet tombol lift untuk antai 1 gadis manis itu masih menunggu lift yang akan membawanya turun namun tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan seseorang menutup mulutnya dan membawanya ke ruangan kosong yang, dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam Hinata alhirnya bicara pada orang yang tadi tiba-tiba saja membawanya ke dalam ruangan itu

"S-Sasuke-kun! Kau hampir membuat ku jantungan tau"

"Hn, gomen aku tidak mau kau berteriak kalau aku tiba-tiba saja menyapa mu, lagi pula masih ada beberapa orang yang lewat jadi ku bawa saja kesini"

"Aku mengerti" ucap Hinata halus lagi,

"Oh ya, kau cantik hari ini dan aku suka dandanan mu hari ini, tidak seperti kemarin roknya terlalu pendek" ucap pemuda didepannya, Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat orang di depannya yang mulai berkomentar tentangnya hari ini

"Sasuke-kun juga hari ini sangat tampan kok, aku suka" Ucapnya dengan wajah merona

 **Cup**

Lelaki didepannya mencium bibir Hinata sekilas, "Aku senang kita bisa bicara har ini, ku pikir kau akan pualng cepat" lelaki di depannya kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata

"Umm… Aku juga senang bisa bicara dengan Sasuke-kun hari ini"

"Hn…"

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sebelum Hinata merasakan handphone ditasnya berbunyi

"I-itu pasti dari Anko-san"

"Hn"

"Sasuke, aku harus pergi sekarang, aku akan mengirim pesan kalau sudah sampai' Hinata melepas pelukannya walau Hinata tau Sasuke enggan melepas pelukan itu "Kau juga harus kembali kan? Nanti manajer mu mencari mu loh"

"Hn,baiklah, tapi cium dulu sebelum pergi" rengek Sasuke manja pada gadis di depannya

"A-Apa… kau ini seperti anak kecil Sasuke-kun"

"Ayolaah, ya?"

 **Cup**

Hinata sedikit berjinjit mengecup bibir sang kekasih,

"Aku pulang, kau juga beristirahat ya Sasuke-kun"

"Aku mengerti, sayang ku" Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tampannya sebelum mereka pergi dari ruangan kosong itu.

.

.

"Oh Sasuke, kau darimana? Aku baru saja ingin mencari mu" laki-laki bertato segitiga di wajahnya itu sedikit bernafas lega ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki ruang rias

"Hn, aku hanya ketoilet sebentar, yah urusan biologis"

Kiba hanya mengangguk sok paham, "Hei kalian melihat penampilan KGirls kan tadi? Astaga Hinata sungguh manis ya, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya langsung, kenapa jadwal kita selalu tidak pas dengan mereka sih" keluh Kiba dan berbicara pada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang daritadi makan snack yang ada diatas meja, jangan tanya ekspresi Sasuke, tatapan tajam dia arahkan kepada teman satu groupnya itu sungguh kalau Kiba melihat mungkin Kiba mengira Sasuke akan membunuhnya dengan tatapan itu.

 **TBC OR DELETE?**

 **Halo mina-san saya author baru yang lama /halah/ udah lama ga post cerita ff,dan memutuskan untuk membuat akun ffn dan mempostnya, pertama makasih sudah mau baca fic super gaje ini. TOLONG KRITIK DAN SARAN YAAAAAA**

 **Kedua, maafkan kalo banyak typo dan eror disana sini saya bukan mesin computer sih yak**

 **Ketiga PLEASE REVIEW YA LOPE LOPE BUAT KALIAN**


End file.
